


P.O.S - Mitsuru Kirijo and Makoto Niijima

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [67]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A shorter Persona One Shot featuring Persona 3 character: Mitsuru Kirijo & Persona 5 character: Makoto Niijima.In this One Shot, we explore a little of the relationship between this lovely pair of ladies.





	P.O.S - Mitsuru Kirijo and Makoto Niijima

Mitsuru walked around her house bare foot, the rain tapping against the window. She was waiting for her beloved to come in from a long day at work.  
‘What could be taking her so long?’ Mitsuru thought, worried.  
She looked at the window to the darkness of the night, the rain just making the world outside less visible. She saw her love’s car pull up into the driveway. There she saw her beloved: Makoto Niijima get out slowly, holding a black umbrella. Mitsuru smiled, flopping herself onto the couch, relaxing.  
‘Thank god...’ She thought.  
Makoto came in through the front door, shutting it behind her.  
“Honey. I am home... Finally.” She sighed.  
She put her umbrella down, taking off her jacket and shoes.  
“Hey love.” Mitsuru smiled. “What took you so long?”  
“Traffic... Rain... Finishing up at the office.” She sighed. “How are you?”  
“I’m fine now knowing you’re safe.” Mitsuru said.  
Makoto walked over, sitting on the couch next to Mitsuru. She smiled, putting her feet on Makoto’s lap, her toenails had red nail polish on them, making Makoto blush a little.  
“Tell me about your day.” Mitsuru said.  
Makoto was a little distracted though she managed to turn her head to look at Mitsuru.  
“O-Oh right!” Makoto smiled. “W-Well... I didn't really do too much today. Just doing my general paperwork. In the most unlikely scenario, Tokyo's been pretty calm crime wise the past few days.”  
“Well, that's good to know my Makoto is working hard.” Mitsuru smiled, blowing a kiss to Makoto.  
“And how about your day my sweet?” Makoto asked.  
“I mostly cleaned bare foot.” She grinned cheekily.  
Makoto’s eyes widened, feeling a little aroused by that image in her head.  
“I-I-I... Ahem... I see.” Makoto blushed badly. “W-Well then, y-you must be exhausted then...”  
She moved her hands towards Mitsuru’s feet, giving them a foot massage. She admired Mitsuru’s red toenails, her soft, well taken care of soles and the shape of her beautiful arch. She rubbed her hands against the soles, feeling how wonderfully soft they were.  
“Thanks love.” Mitsuru relaxed.  
“Anything for my big boss wife.” Makoto teased. “How are your feet so precious no matter what? They’re not even dirty.”  
Mitsuru giggled, curling her toes as she felt Makoto’s hands take good care of her feet.  
"There we are." Makoto smiled, rubbing harder into the smooth skinned soles in front of her.  
Mitsuru moaned in enjoyment as her feet were treated to such a nice rub, never before did Mitsuru rub her feet this well.  
“What’s the occasion?” Mitsuru questioned. “You’re massaging much better than usual. Are you researching good foot massages while at work again?”  
“I’m just happy to be home and have a day off tomorrow.” Makoto blushed shaking her head.  
She rubbed more intensely as Mitsuru wiggled her toes for Makoto. She could see Makoto blush more, her eyes following the movement of her toes.  
“What's wrong? Can't resist the allure of my toes?” Mitsuru smirked seductively. “Can you resist them?”  
Makoto went even more dark red, moving her hands away gently.  
“S-See? O-Of course I can!” Makoto chuckled.  
They both laughed happily as Mitsuru moved against Makoto, nuzzling against her.  
“You have such great hands.” She complimented.  
“Thank you love. I... Too many people complimented on my soft hands. Especially when being... A Phantom Thief.” Makoto smiled softly.  
“Are you still doing that?” She asked, worried.  
“N-No! Of course not!” Makoto replied.  
“Good.” Mitsuru sighed softly. “You put your life on the line at work enough. Fighting Shadows without me... I wouldn’t know what to do if I lost you.”  
They kissed with so much passion, showing how much they wanted to be together forever.  
“You make me feel so relaxed.” Mitsuru smiled.  
“Is that so?” She chuckled.  
“Yeah.” Mitsuru replied.  
“Then just relax my glorious wife.” Makoto spoke, laying Mitsuru down on the couch.  
“Yes Mistress.” Mitsuru said, giggling to herself.  
“Heh, I’m not one unlike my sister.” Makoto laughed.  
“Says the one who’s called Queen.” Mitsuru giggled.  
She watched Makoto’s hands gently massage her entire body as she relaxed completely, giving into the feel of Makoto’s soft hands.


End file.
